


Parking Ticket

by itseth25



Category: Free!
Genre: Bribery, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Officer!Rin, Shameless Smut, Smut, chef!haru, future fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itseth25/pseuds/itseth25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin & Sousuke are two police officers patrolling town. It isn't until a certain chef gets in trouble by the law. How far will you go to avoid a ticket?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted an excuse to write some Rin x Haru smut? Haru sure isn't himself when in comes to getting in trouble.

"Hey Rin look." Sousuke said pointing to a car parked.

"What?"

"Look at the meter." Sousuke said.

Rin walked up to the meter and read "expired" he smiled.

"I got this one Sousuke, go ahead downtown for patrol." He said turning back to the meter.

Sousuke shrugged and hopped on his motorcycle.

"I'll meet you in a bit for lunch break." He said latching on his helmet strap before driving away.

Rin grabbed the small pink notebook from his belt. He flipped over a new page and began to write.  
It was the end of the month and the ticket quota was demanded. Plus, he really liked the feeling of being in charge and seeing people angry and frustrated to get a ticket when in fact they really couldn't do anything about it?  
Rin walked at the rear end of the car and began to write down the license plate.

"Oi! Wait!" Said a panicked voice following with fast running footsteps.  
Rin only smirked having heard that before.

He turned around to see a black haired chef with a white shirt and dark brown apron with a blue handkerchief wrapped around his neck. He panted.

"Expired meter." Rin casually said finishing up writing the rest of the ticket. 

"You can't do this, I-I was gone for only a couple minutes..." The chef said. 

"Sorry." Rin shrugged ripping the ticket out of the notebook handing it to the confused cook.

"Just make sure to pay the fine before that date or you'll go to court." Rin said strapping his notebook back to his belt.

"Damn..."

"Good luck!" Rin said waving walking away.

"Wait! Mr.Officer!" 

Rin quickly turned. He was caught by surprise to hear someone refer to him like that. 

"Hm?"

"I'm Haruka Nanase." He politely said offering a hand shake.  
Rin lifted an eyebrow and grasped his hand shaking it.

"Officer Rin Mastuoka."

Haru grasped Rin's hand firmly.

"You see, I have this new restaurant I just recently open, how about a free meal from anything on the menu?" Haru said.

"Heh. Are you trying to bribe me? Sorry but I don't like that kind of food your restaurant serves?" Rin smirked.

"Officer..." Haru quietly said.

Rin was caught of guard seeing the cook look at him with batting eyes. He clicked his tongue.

"I really don't have time to pay that ticket." Haru said slowly brushing off what seemed to be dirt off Rin's uniform. 

"I don't feel bad." Rin said glaring at him. 

Haru tilted his head and trailed his finger up and down Rin's chest. Rin blushed having the cook smoothly talking and touching his uniform. 

"Is there...any way, you can...avoid that ticket?" Haru smoothly said looking up to Rin with lazily eyes. Sweat dripped down the side of Rin's face.

"W-What do you have in mind?" Rin said trying his hardest to act casual. 

Haru trailed his finger down Rin's stomach, he could feel his hard abs, he stopped below his belt strap. He took a step closer lifting his long apron. He cupped his crotch letting his apron cover what was happening underneath. 

"Perhaps?" He whisper into Rin's ear. 

Rin clicked his tongue. And quickly looked around. Seemed like no one noticed.

"I know an abandon alley near by..." He quietly told Haru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut!
> 
> WARNING

Haru smirked and licked his lips. He slowly grabbed Rin's hand.

"Sounds good." He said.

-

As soon as they reached the abandon alley, Rin quickly grabbed Haru and pressed him close. His hand wrapped around his waist while the other gripping his cheeks. He took a look at those bright blue orbs and roughly pressed his lips on his. Haru was caught by surprise. He desperately tried to move in Rin's pace and began to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around his neck and slightly opened his mouth leaving Rin access to slip in his tongue. Rin lowered his hands and groped Haru's ass. He squeezed it while Haru moaned into his mouth. Their tongues intertwined and the sound of kissing and moaning filled the alley. Haru pulled back leaving a puckering sound, he wiped his wet lips with his sleeve. He panted, Rin stared at how flushed he looked and somehow excited him for more.  
Suddenly, Haru bent down on his knees he unbuckled Rin's pants and zipped down the zipper. 

"This is really happening.." Rin quietly chuckled, his head was spinning. 

Haru slipped down Rin's boxers, he was surprise to see such a long member slip out. It slapped him on his cheek, Rin chuckled. Haru sniffed the officers long thick cock and gave it a couple licks on the head. He began to trail his tongue up and down the shaft.

"S-Shit..." Rin grunted.

He looked up at Rin's aroused face. He sucked the head and swallowed. He relaxed his mouth and let the cock slide in and out. Rin began to pant and grunt.  
He bobbed his head up and down till he relaxed his throat, he pushed down and let Rin's cock hit the back of his mouth. As of now Rin's cock was completely inside. Haru bobbed his head faster.

"F-Fuck!" Rin said under his breath. 

Rin could her Haru's quiet moaning while he sucked and slurped. 

"Okay okay! I'm good!" Rin shouted shoving Haru's head off. 

Haru looked up confused, his mouth wet, he had salvia and precum on the side of his mouth and down his chin. He wiped it off with his apron.

"What?" He asked.

Rin offered a hand out. Haru stood up. He was pushed against the wall.

"I don't wanna cum too early..." Rin said.   
He then gently kissed Haru's lips. Haru's eyes shot open but then slowly closed tasting the officers warm mouth.  
It wasn't long until Rin had both his hands squeezing Haru's ass desperately wanting his pants off. Haru undid his pants, Rin took a step back staring at him slowly slip down his pants.  
Haru turned around and leaned against the brick wall. He spread his legs apart and licked his fingers. He placed them between his ass and stretched his tight pink hole. He looked over his shoulder and panted.

"Give it to me..." He huffed.

Rin's head felt dizzy and he could feel a drop of drool in the corner of his mouth. Haru's ass was round and perky. He took a deep breath and gripped it. He spit on his palm and stroked himself. After becoming completely wet he slapped his cock on Haru's white perky ass. He nudged his hole and rubbed it with his cock.  
Haru whimpered.  
Rin pointed his cock to the entrance slowly pushed in.

"Oh....FUCK." Rin grunted. 

It was hot, tight and felt incredible Rin thought. Haru bit his knuckles and moaned through his teeth. 

"You're...s-so... big." Haru panted.

"Hey, I'm gunna move alright." Rin said.

He pulled back leaving the tip of his cock and slowly pushed back in. He began to do that for a while. Haru was soon getting used to the slow thrusting, he wanted more. He whimpered again. Rin smiled still thrusting into the chef.

"You like that huh? You like my dick don't ya?" He chuckled.

Haru's erotic face suddenly fell into a bored state. He pushed Rin off.

"Hey! I wasn't finished! Why'd you pull out?" Rin said.

Haru turned around and pulled Rin closer he guided Rin's hands to his waist and leaned in to his ear.

"Fuck me. Against the wall." He whispered. 

Rin bit his lip. He grabbed Haru's thighs and lifted him up. Haru wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, hope you know that." Rin growled.

Haru didn't say anything. He just breathed preparing himself for what was gunna happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more to the story! This isn't the end!

**Author's Note:**

> The smut will be in the next chapter! Just something to start you off from, I hope you guys like it ^.^


End file.
